Love
by princeofalmora and priyankita
Summary: During the war. The trio's on a Horcruxhunting. DMHG, HGRW, RWLB GWHP AND NLGD.R&R. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N**- well I'm modifying this story as well ... hope you like it!

Dedicated to - my favorite cricketer Sachin Tendulker . He is the greatest player of all times and to my reviewers.

CHAPTER I: TO ADULTHOOD

Ginny opened her eyes, something stirred around her in her room. Indeed, this something was Hermione leaving. Ginny waited, patiently and the followed, as quietly as she could. Hermione went out of the house into the broom shed. Ginny followed her till there, but stayed outside. She took one of the extendible ears out and used it to here the movement inside. Ron was speaking. So he was there as well, Ginny thought.

'…Asleep, I hope?' he was asking Hermione, when Ginny tried to eavesdrop her.

'Yes, she's asleep,' Hermione replied, 'Nobody followed me Ron so let's go.'

'You are right. Let's go.'

So they took out the brooms and came out, by then Ginny had managed to hide away herself. They mounted on their brooms and kicked off to fly away. Ginny saw them flying in the sky. She debated whether to go back or stay, and decided to wait in the shed.

It was late night, and nobody was out, in or around Privet Drive, except teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed outside number four, invisible to people around him thanks to his invisibility cloak. This boy was none other than Harry Potter. Next to him was a trunk and an empty cage (Hedwig was set free to go to the burrow), all under invisibility cloak too. He waited for his friends to arrive, constantly looking up, even though he knew that they were to arrive at Midnight: 12 O'clock, the very moment when he was to turn into an adult.

They are here, he thought, as he saw two brooms in the sky. In his excitement, he didn't wonder why they were early. But his excitement evaporated as he saw them. Indeed they were Ron or Hermione, they looked like them, but he had never seen them like this, in such kind of clothes. Ron was wearing tail coat and knee breaches and looked like a character of some historical play. If this was Ron, Hermione was no less in looking out of place- time: she wore a frilly dress and perhaps a corset, inside. Harry wondered what to say to them, but he had to say something. So he went out of his cloak, and greeted them. They greeted him back: forgetting to wish him a happy birthday.

Harry looked at his watch, 'you are early, by 15 minutes.'

'Early,' said Hermione looking blank, 'Are we early?'

'May be,' said Ron oddly, 'May be, we started early, not knowing how much time it takes, we didn't know the distance properly.'

Ron didn't know the distance! But he had been here, in his second year, to rescue him. Perhaps he had forgotten the distance, he thought looking skywards.

The sky was dark, but the moon was shining and there was ample of moonlight, which enabled him to see two shapes distinctly, in the flying sky.

**A/n **– How is that? Was I was very bad...bad...fair...good...very good?  
So lets grade:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N**- well I'm modifying this story as well ... hope you like it!

Dedicated to – Kagura of Inuyasha and my reviewers.

**Recap**_: The_ _sky was dark, but the moon was shining and there was ample of moonlight, which enabled him to see two shapes distinctly, in the flying sky_.

CHAPTER II: MAGIC OF MANY JUCES

He looked at the oddly acting pair of Ron and Hermione and asked them-

'Did you research on R.A.B.?

'RAB,' said Hermione, 'what's that?'

Ron gave her a look then said, 'Is it your favorite jam flavor? Is it RAspBerry?'

Harry looked skywards again; it still had the _two shapes flying_. Then looked at them, and then to the _two shapes flying in sky._ And then he got it.

He loudly said, 'If you **weren't the real Ron and Hermione**, I would've attacked you.'

Then, he looked at the sky again.

'What do you mean?' said thy both grinning.

'This,' said the two people from there broomsticks, 'STUPEFY,' and two stunners came towards Ron & Hermione.

They were stunned. The real Ron and Hermione in proper muggle clothes: jeans and t-shirt beamed at him. He too beamed back.

Then, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" they said.

'Thanks,' he said.

'I'm glad to see you Harry, your hint most efficient, I wondered they might be imposters, but could be us time traveling,' she burst out.

Both Harry and Ron grinned.

'What shall we do with them?' asked Ron

'We'll take them,' said Harry, 'interrogate them.'

So they packed and went away.

It took them almost an hour to reach to "The Burrow" and by that time they knew who the imposters were- Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkson. ('Big surprise,' said Ron sarcastically.)

'Now what?' said Hermione, 'How do we interrogate them?'

Ron: Good question, none of us know "mind reading", so until you have "_Veritaserum_"-

Harry: But that's what I have!

Hermione- how? You nicked it!

Harry: Right, but that's not the point.

Ron: I'll revive them.

Hermione: Let me bind them first. "" binds them and feeds them 3 drops of the potions

Ron : Ok then, "_Rennervate_"

They wake up.

A/n- that's it hope you liked it.

Next chapter we'll know what Draco and Pansy were up to and will The Trio forgive them.

We'll have some guests at "_The Burrow_." So keep reading and keep reviewing!

Love

Priyankita


	3. Chapter 3

A/n - Dedicated to Prince Vegeta, for his determination and my reviewers, of course.

RECAP- Ron said, 'Ok then, _Rennervate_'

They wake up.

CHAPTER III- CONFESSION OF A FLOWER

Hermione: Why did you impose, me and Ron?

Draco said nothing, put Pansy gave in. When she spoke, she spoke in a dull emotionless voice: I and Draco were here on Dark Lord's command. He was angry with Draco for not killing Dumbledore. On Professor Snape's persuasion he let Draco live, but Narcissa Malfoy, his mother was killed.

Pansy gave a weak sort of cry, which cleary had an effect on Hermione.

She spoke almost immediately to comfort Pansy, 'What can we do?'

'Nothing,' said Pansy in a hollow voice, which made Hermione all the more determined to help her.

'Actually,' said Hermione in a matter of fact tone, which some how seemed comfortable, "I think we can help you. You can hide with us.'

Pansy smiled, but Draco looked worried.

'What if we get caught?' he asked

'No you shan't be caught,' said Hermione, 'Anyway we'll be moving away from here soon.'

'We are!' said a stunned Ron.

'As soon as the marriage ceremony gets over, at least I hope. Let's go in.'

They went in, carrying their stuff with them. Unknown to them, Ginny was next to them in the broom shed, eavesdropping them, listening to every word they had said. She quickly went in hoping that Hermione will probably not be in her room.

Hermione indeed was not in the room, she was in Ron's room to conjure beds for Draco and Pansy. When she returned she didn't notice that Ginny was asleep. She was just too tired.

Next morning Neville and Luna came to stay with them. Apparently Augusta Longbottom & Mr. Lovegood was under "_Order"_ protection. They wished Harry Birthday and noticed their new guest. After telling them the entire story, they were told to hold their mouths.

Breakfast was a lavish affair as it was Harry's birthday. Molly was like everyone was surprised to see him. After a lot of fuss, she made him a heavy breakfast. Even though, the food was plenty, Hermione couldn't seal it for their guests, partly because Ginny kept looking at her the whole time. In the end she decided she'll cook them something later. As for breakfast, they could have some chocolate frogs.

Just as they were leaving, Minister for Magic, came in along with Percy and Lavender. Ron hid his face, Hermione too behaved oddly.

The minister said, 'This is Lavender Brown, her parents were killed but she survived. Can she stay here?'

'Sure, she can stay,' Mrs. Wealsey, 'But I'd like to know, why you prefer us over her guardians.'

'I'm sure you know, Molly,' said the minister, 'but as you know yours is a very respectable family…'

He left away, abruptly, as he came. Percy was behind him.

Hermione may be the best witch of the year, but was no cook. She tried cooking lunch for Draco and Pansy but ended up burning her hair. Mrs. Weasley healed her, of course. But this burning seemed a blessing in disguise; her hair not only grew back but turned into silk. It's strange thought she that this improvement too was caused due to Malfoy, despite the fact that he had no hand in it. This change had turned her from an average pretty girl to stunningly beautiful one. Even Fleur was jealous. But that was nothing compared to Ginny and Lavender, Ginny thought Hermione, was the reason why she wasn't invited to the meetings, though here Harry was to blame, while Lavender thought that Hermione was the reason, because of which Ron gave her up.

Another meeting was called, and Ginny was going to over hearing this too.

'So,' said a more self-confident, beautiful Hermione taking out a scroll of parchment, looking at Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, Draco and Pansy, 'this is the plan. I've already told you there are six Horcruxes, three are left, not counting Nagini.' She took a deep breath then continued:

'Now these can be in variety of place but we know for a fact that they might be in- Hogwarts, his father's house, the muggle orphanage he lived in and it could be Albania. So we'll divide up and –'

'How we'll divide?' said Draco, who Hermione thought was a pretty curious person, as in the previous meeting too he had asked many questions.

'Well, it's a muggle way,' she said slightly pink, 'I've made these chits, they have the destination written: two of the have: "Hogwarts & Riddle house" on them other 2 have: Tom's orphanages, then two others have Albania and then the chit left has "Burrow."'

'Oh,' said Ron, 'So let's do it now.'

'Yes,' said Hermione, shuffling the chits, 'and mind you that your partners shall not change.'

They all picked one- Harry-Neville got Albania, Ron-Pansy were going to "Hogwarts & Riddle house" and Hermione-Draco pair was going to London.

A/n- That's it, hope you liked it.

The next chapter is about too many marriages

Now review time, grade me:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/n - Dedicated to Kagura, for her wish to be free, Lady Voldemort and my reviewers, of course.

**Recap-** They all picked one- Harry-Neville got Albania, Ron-Pansy's pair was going to "Hogwarts & Riddle house" and Hermione-Draco's pair was going to London.

CHAPTER IV- TOO MANY MARRIAGES

Ginny heard what ever went between them in the meeting. She was very excited, she was about to tell Lavender when she heard the argument between Pansy-Ron and the rest of them concerning pairs, which stopped her temporarily. Hermione reminded them not too softly, about their agreement. But as Ginny already knew what she wanted to know and so she went away.

The marriage of "Bill-Fleur", "Lupin-Tonks", "Fred-Angela" and "George-Alicia" was to happen someday or the other. The fact that it wasn't formally decided and announced was perhaps the only hurdle in there marriage.

"It's stupid," Fred said, "that all the 4 weddings will not happen on the same day."

"What's the point," added his twin.

"You are hurrying it up," said Mrs. Weasley and with that an argument broke-out which troubled everyone associated with the house-hold, though not the ghoul in the attic, perhaps, until Lupin pacified Molly. He knew well, that the twins wouldn't agree, so he tried to make Molly see reason. At last, defeated Molly Weasley was convinced and so it was decided that on 7th of August, they all will get married.

The only problem was that were very less room and a lot of people coming into "the Burrow" meaning they'll get a lot less space. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would sleep in their room. Bill, Charlie and Lupin were sleeping in Bills room. Tonks, Fleur, Angela and Alicia slept in Percy's room. Hermione, Luna and Pansy slept, in the "the twins'" room or rather warehouse. Ron, Harry, Draco and Neville slept in Ron's room. This left Ginny to share her room with Lavender and Gabrielle. And the others to camp outside.

As the day of her marriage came closer Tonks told all sort of stories in one she even went to _Flashback:_

_-Flashback-_

'_My dear sister, Andromeda's name meant "to think of a man" and every time I think of her I remember this:_

"_Andromeda Black," said her mother, "to think of that man, who isn't pure blood is a sin."_

"_Why can't you be more like you sister Bella, she's so right in choosing Rodolphus Lestrange, he comes from a respectable family and all that but most of all he has proper wizard feelings," added her aunt, "Now you'll marry Lucius Malfoy, quietly. He's rich and handsome, what else could a girl want?"_

_How true were these words! Lucius Malfoy was indeed what every girl wanted, what i I /i wanted. But she Andromeda was different, she wanted a mudblood by the name of Ted Tonks, who was indeed handsome, but not well off. But Andromeda was in love, she was ready to face hardships for him, yet couldn't run away. She was a coward, no wonder she wasn't in Gryffindor! But then we all were coward, except cousin Sirius. Yet then I don't know how I did get courage, I loved Lucius, and wanted him: the reason I supported Andromeda. _

_So we planned, Andromeda had sent an owl to that mudblood, telling him about it. He replied, promptly; giving us his thumbs up. And we went ahead with the plan. _

_I still remember she wasn't a bit apprehensive; on the contrary she was sure Ted would save her._

_It was so dramatic; so thrilling. I kept looking to the sky, nobody but Bella noticed._

"_Cissy, what's wrong?" she had asked._

_But I wasn't stupid and so I replied "Nothing." _

_But she continued to keep an annoyingly close watch on me. I didn't care after all it was rather better, as she would not pay attention to Andromeda._

_Soon the ceremony began and I as the bride's maid was standing next to Andromeda, dressed in pink. The series of incidents that happened next were so fast that nobody could understand them, everyone was stunned._

_The mudblood Tonks, came to rescue her flying on something that we couldn't see, at least I couldn't. But I'm sure it was a Thestral. As they couldn't understand what was going on they never thought to stop it. It was funny to watch them but I was no fool, I kept my laughter under control. Nobody suspected that I had a hand in this, even Bella didn't think of me. They were all too shocked. And so she eloped with him. _

_Your mother, Nymphadora, eloped with your father thanks to me,' said Narcissa though Nymphadora Tonks couldn't see how she helped._

_-End flashback-_

She acted out well her voice like her late aunt and she ended with- "I still can't see how she helped," making everyone laugh. She wasn't the only one acting odd, Molly was turning irritable, and Ginny and Lavender, kept on talking, - rather whispering to each other.

Other notable happening was Neville's friendship with Gabrielle, who seemed oddly like each other, Gabrielle was shy, modest and quiet unlike her haughty sister Fleur. She liked Herbiology, didn't mind getting dirty and most of all didn't mind house hold activities like "_chicken and cooking."_ She was often seen chatting with Neville, about some plant or the other.

The night before the wedding Hermione called their last meeting, and Ginny was present in this too, though outside the door.

"We'll be going tomorrow," she said, "After the wedding,"

There was a silence and then Darco asked, "How?"

"Harry and Neville, Ron and Pansy will use Portkeys, we shall be traveling through brooms. Each group will have an owl. Any questions?"

Ron wanted to say something, but Harry sternly said, "Pairs aren't changing."

They went on talking but Ginny left, she had the information she need, and now she had plans to make. She went in her room, and told Lavender all she had heard. But before she could respond Gabrielle, uttered a cry that surprised Ginny, she had not noticed her. Gabrielle said in an unhappy voice, "Will Neville really go away? Can't we stop him?"

"Yes we can," answered Ginny, "And we'll try but you'll have to help us."

The plan was thus formulated. Lavender was to talk to Pansy so as to swap positions. Gabrielle was to chat with Neville. Then once Draco and Hermione were gone, Ginny and Lavender will force Harry and Ron to touch the portkey, with them. Once that's done their being on the mission will become certain.

Next morning everyone was excited. Hermione didn't pay much attention to the wedding ceremony even though she was the brides' maid along with Luna, Ginny, Lavender and Gabrielle all dressed in pale gold, she was rather lost perhaps because Draco had told her she looked very beautiful in her dress. Pansy wasn't there obviously. Hermione was thinking about the, time they spent together and were to spend together. All of them relived when the marriage were over, and soon it was time to go. Hermione took a broken bottle and turned it to a portkey for Harry, then for Ron she chose an old boot and did the same to it. Next she was flying in the sky on her broom next to Draco.

**A/n - **The next chapter is about Snape, Petunia and mysterious RAB.

Will Snape find true love? Or will some one beat them to it? Next time on "Because of Love"

Now review time, grade me:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!

Love Priyankita


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Dedicated to my fiction 'How I hate Potter!' (Read it now if you haven't read it.) .And of course my Reviewers.

Let's recapitulate: Next morning everyone was excited. Hermione didn't pay much attention to the wedding ceremony even though she was the brides' maid along with Luna, Ginny, Lavender and Gabrielle all dressed in pale gold, she was rather lost perhaps because Draco had told her she looked very beautiful in her dress. Pansy wasn't there obviously. Hermione was thinking about the, time they spent together and were to spend together. All of them relived when the marriage were over, and soon it was time to go. Hermione took a broken bottle and turned it to a portkey for Harry, then for Ron she chose an old boot and did the same to it. Next she was flying in the sky on her broom next to Draco.

CHAPTER V: HATE IS THE FIRST STEP TO LOVE

Draco wanted the time to stand still, he was on his broom flying in the sky with a goddess names Hermione, a dream come true. He wondered if it was a dream and if it was he shall not wake he assured himself. Her brown silk like hair, her chocolate eyes and her rose like lips begging for a kiss. He had forgotten about blood purity, the day her mother was murdered. After losing her, Draco had lost the only one who ever loved him only to realize there were others like Hermione.

Hermione loved him too but wondered if he loved her too. He wasn't that hostile any more. But then he had bee a lot nicer to them all. When he didn't call her a mudblood, he also didn't call Harry a scar head or Ron 'the poorest person on earth.' But there were time she could've sworn he loved her, it was some days back when he had held her hand, by left the very second because, Ron was coming. But Hermione couldn't say for sure, he loved her, it may be an accident.

They kept thinking on those thoughts until they realized, it was a bit too quiet, a silence prevailed- an awkward silence. They both were soon aware and to cover it up, they both said 'nice weather' at the same time. They laughed, nervously.

'Do you like me?' asked Hermione casually, hoping to catch him off guard.

'Yes,' he replied knowing more was coming.

'Do you love me?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Just like that.'

'What is it? Love?'

'It's an emotion, you feel toward people that makes you care for them, regardless of what you gain. Dumbledore says, "love is the most powerful form of magic".

'No wonder you are called the-know-it-all. You speak as if you've had the book for Lunch.'

Hermione laughed in a hollow sort of way. 'But I didn't read it in a book!' she added in a hollow sort of voice.

'You didn't?' said he realizing that she formulated the definition on her own and so he said, 'I love you, Hermione.'

They shared a kiss, next, a passionate kiss. They both tasted of the wedding cake that had eaten. I was sort of romantic. They were still on two different broomsticks, flying in the sky, lip locked, hands feeling each others hair. Hermione was convinced this was true love so was Draco and the past wasn't haunting them.

In another world, the muggle world, another love story was going on, between the most unlikely couples: Snape and Petunia. Surprised aren't you but it was the most funny romantic story you have heard. They didn't kiss each other, they didn't show affection at all, yet they were convinced to be in love and convinced by –Harry Potter, or well their hatred for him.

It indeed was no surprise that when they met for the first-time, they hated each other- simply because they hated each other's worlds. But way were they to meet, destiny had made sure that this too could be traced back to Harry Potter. Snape was trying to find him. Yet love was now in the place, where hatred was. Strangely enough, but it seemed that the saying, "Hate is the first step to love" is correct. However if we are to consider this as a universal law, Harry-Tom, Umbridge-McGonagall and Flitch-Peeves are to top the list of romantic couples and even beat Romeo and Juliet, in expressing their undying love for each other. Yet everyone even Snape was sure that this was not to happen.

Snape's case was far different from the classic Romeo-Juliet tale, but indeed Snape and Petunia were connected, connected not by love as they believed, but by hatred, hatred for a certain boy called Harry Potter.

Each time they met they would, criticize him. It was funny to see, in the beginning, how both of them would bicker about the fact that s/he hated him more. It took them time to realize that, they were both on the same side. Yet when they realized love, as they called it did seem to take over.

Vernon, did never realize, because he couldn't see it – they met during the day when he was away. Each time they met they never snog, praise or show affection at all. All they did was, telling each other how much they hated Harry Potter.

To the rest of the world Snape was a teacher in Harry's school, "St Brutus's" and was here to discuss his performance. A rather convincing story, looking at Snape's personality.

**A/n - **The next chapter is devoted to letters, and RAB.

Who is RAB? Next time on "Because of Love"

Now review time, grade me:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!

Love Priyankita


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Dedicated to all my loved ones and of course, my reviewers.

Recap: Snape's case was far different from the classic Romeo-Juliet tale, but indeed Snape and Petunia were connected, connected not by love as they believed, but by hatred, hatred for a certain boy called Harry Potter.

Each time they met they would, criticize him. It was funny to see, in the beginning, how both of them would bicker about the fact that s/he hated him more. It took them time to realize that, they were both on the same side. Yet when they realized love, as they called it did seem to take over.

Vernon, did never realize, because he couldn't see it – they met during the day when he was away. Each time they met they never snog, praise or show affection at all. All they did was, telling each other how much they hated Harry Potter.

To the rest of the world Snape was a teacher in Harry's school, "St Brutus's" and was here to discuss his performance. A rather convincing story if one looks at Snape's personality.

IS IT LOVE?

Hermione was now sure she was in love with Draco and he was in love with her. The series of incidents that took place forced all doubts off her mind. She trusted him even then when he had said he loved her. But that was different; she knew not whether he knew what love meant … after all love could mean a lot of things and exist in loads of forms. Colin's hero-worshiping could be called love for Harry, so was Bellatrix's devotion for v-voldemort entitled to this title. Weasley's affection for Harry is love and so if Dumbledore find candies irresistible; it is his love for them. But this was different altogether from them, but was this love really? Perhaps, that is what she thought, he enjoyed being with him, but was that enough, after all this could be just lust.

But no, this was love; it had to be why else would he save his life.

_-Flashback-_

_They both had just reached London heart, and had decided to stay in an abandoned muggle house near the orphanage. It was late, and it was best that they would stay here to spend the night. What happened next Hermione will never tell anyone especially Ron. Next morning they woke up, aching all over. Hermione with her potion kit quickly made a pepper-up potion. They were soon up and about after having it. Then they went to the rundown place that used to be the orphanage fifty years ago. And there they found the Horcrux. It wasn't that hard. The orphanage was small and very much muggle, so the powerful magic in it was almost attracting them towards itself. It was in a closet and Hermione recognized it as 'The Cup of Hufflepuff'. They were happy to find it and then it squirted on Hermione's toes a green liquid that seemed to burn her. _

_She screamed and that's where Draco Malfoy took charge from. He shattered the cup with a spell and it turned into dust releasing a lot of green liquid. Then he quickly grabbed her and apparated to the house. There he made her some potions which helped her but her toes were gone burned stumps remained, yet nothing changed between them._

_-End flashback-_

After all that had happened yesterday, every thing seemed quit normal to Hermione. She was resting on her bed and next to her was Draco writing a letter to Luna, telling her about their success and adding on that they were going to Hogwarts, to meet Ron and Pansy. Little did they, know that there would be no Pansy there to greet them, but a sullen Ron and Lavender.

Hermione and Draco Malfoy, spent entire night discussing whether, Harry had got a Horcrux or not. Hermione was sure he had.

This made Draco wonder, 'Do you thing Potter is that smart?'

'He was smart enough to realize that you were not Ron'

'Yes, but I'm sure I'd be able to see through if Harry Potter had tried to turn into Goyle or Crabbe.'

Hermione suppressed a giggle, she wanted to prove him wrong but it was another question she asked, a one more relevant.

'How did you get our hair?' she asked.

'The death eater's hair bank?'

'Hair Bank?'

'It's where we keep hair of our enemies'

'Funny name!'

'Not funnier than Death Eater'

They laughed.

Next day they began their journey to Hogwarts.

When, they were half way an Owl reached the burrow, bearing Malfoy's letter. Reading it Pansy became hysterical, they were going to see her, but she wasn't there, she feared their wrath. Luna & Neville tried to calm her but no use. In his last attempt, Neville said he'll go with her and drop her to Hogwarts and they'll start right now.

But there was no way reaching on brooms to Hogwarts before Hermione-Draco. So when they reached Hogwarts there was no Pansy but a fat Lavender in her place. The story soon came out and they knew all that had happened.

They had dinner, and then Draco left to dungeons to find some potion integrants- what ever was left. At this time Hermione noticed that Lavender was not only fat but also sick. She was vomiting in the toilet. Perhaps lack of exercise and fresh air had caused it.

The next day Pansy came, she had traveled all night so she and Neville said. But her arrivals made Draco announce his and Hermione's departure to search the other Horcrux in the Riddle House.

**A/n – Next chapter **Snape returns with RAB. I know I said this chapter but can't fit him in.

Who is RAB? Next time on "Because of Love"

Now review time: Did you like my work? How was it? Tell me by grading me:

O for Outstanding  
E for Exceeds Expectation  
A for Acceptable  
P for Poor  
D for Dreadful  
T for Troll  
So go ahead review!

Love Priyankita


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Dedicated to all the heart broken people in the world and of course, my reviewers.

Recap- The next day Pansy came, she had traveled all night so she and Neville said. But her arrivals made Draco announce his and Hermione's departure to search the other Horcrux in the Riddle House.

CHAPTER7 HEARTBROKEN

Hermione left for 'Little Hangleton' with Draco, on their brooms. They had a map with them and a magical broom compass. Even then it took them days to reach there. They spent their nights in deserted muggle houses and days flying. Enjoying each other company, believing in their love for each other. They reached there at last and Hermione decided that they should have a drink. There was a pub named Hangman for this purpose, and they went in there. The pub was rather shabby, and looking at it seemed as if it was quite ancient. They entered in and ordered for vodka. The bar tender was shocked, for the both of them looked like teens but all the same he gave them what he wanted.

They both didn't really wanted to drink, the real motive was to question the bar tender. Hermione began the interrogation.

'… So do you know about the Riddle House?'

'Why would you ask that?' said the Bar tender, though he seemed willing to tell.

'It'll make a good story,' she replayed cunningly adding, 'You'll get your due if the book got published.'

'Well I?'

'Yes but go on with the story.'

Bartender told him every thing he knew, from the childhood stories he had heard to what happened to Frank Bycle. In the end Hermione asked him the way to the house, as she wished to see it. He told her the way, adding on that two men also came here asking the way to the house and this sudden popularity of this house seemed strange to him.

'Dose it?' she asked, shocked. Then she heard:

_-Obliviate-_

Hermione turned around to see a man who looked familiar; he had dark hair and grey eyes. Next to him was Snape.

'You,' hissed Hermione, 'Snape.'

'Indeed he is,' said the other man, 'I suppose you know by now who I am?'

'A death eater perhaps, like him'

'You are wrong, here, we aren't Death Eaters we were death eater but not now,' he said, 'we now have devoted our lives to finish the Dark Lord.'

'Prove it!'

'Perhaps this shall help,' he took out the real slytherin's locket and then a Quill, ravenclaw's quill. Both of them disfigured and destroyed.

Hermione looked at him and then she said, 'You must be- '

'Regualus Alphard Black or simply RAB'

'You are RAB?' said Draco, 'how we not know you aren't an imposter?'

'Ask me a question. Go ahead!'

Hermione tried to think, and then she got it. She asked, 'When you destroyed the locket Hocrux what did you write in the letter as opening lines'

He said it all correct and he was accepted.

Draco and Hermione stayed on listening to the talks of the ex death eaters or rather discussed with them about there future. The things remained quit normal for Draco and Hermione. But one odd day while they were sharing a passionate kiss outside, Snape saw them. He couldn't resist lecturing Draco, afterwards.

That's when Draco said, 'Who are you to tell me? What do you know of love? You have never loved!'

With that he left. Snape was shocked at Draco's outburst, he wondered, thinking all about Petunia slowly, realizing there wasn't any love in it. He liked her only because she was a shadow of his Lily. He truly loved her. The night the Dark Lord went to kill Potter, he had begged Him to spare her life. And she too had known love protecting Harry Potter by giving her life. This was love.

That night he went to Draco. He said, 'You asked me what love is, I have never loved, yet I have seen true love. Lily Potter loved Harry Potter and so she died to save her. She could have lived, yet she chose that path, in love you sacrifice. This is love, not your infuriation with that girl.'

It was Draco's turn to ponder. He looked uncomfortable all night while Hermione slept in his arms with ease and comfort. Snape's voice echoed in his head: "in love you sacrifice." Did Hermione sacrifice? _No _But she love me, thought Draco. Again he heard _its infuriation._ Then he asked himself, who has sacrificed? _Pansy_.

Next morning Draco looked at Hermione. She chirped as usual, ok more than usual. Then she looked at his face. His face was stony.

'What's wrong?'

'We need to talk.'

'But I was talking to you? Do you think there is something wrong?'

'Every thing is wrong.'

'I don't-'

'Listen Hermione, I don't love you, nether do you love me. Professor Snape knocked sense into me yesterday he told me love is sacrifice, like Lilly Potter…'

Hermione listened to him shocked. He ended up saying, 'You and me are on the same side as it is. Pansy is the one who gave up every thing for me, she's my true love.' And with that he left her to be.

Hermione though now she hated Snape more than ever, perhaps more than Harry. How could Draco think of all that? Was this not 'love'? It had to be it wasn't her fault that she couldn't sacrifice her life for him. Life hadn't given her a chance. But did that mean this wasn't Love? _No._ Why, James loved Harry as much as Lily only because he didn't had a choice he couldn't leave his protection on Harry.

She was heart broken, sure all this was an idea of Draco just to dump her. He was missing Pansy perhaps… But she had Ron, did she?

A/n- **A/n – Next chapter **is for Hermione/Ron fans as they reunite, maybe Harry returns as well.

Now review time: did you like my work? How was it? Tell me by grading me:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!

Love Priyankita


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Dedicated to Chichiri of Curious Play (who is a Gemini like me) and of course, my reviewers.

Recap- Hermione though now she hated Snape more than ever, perhaps more than Harry. How could Draco think of all that? Was this not 'love'? It had to be it wasn't her fault that she couldn't sacrifice her life for him. Life hadn't given her a chance. But did that mean this wasn't Love? _No._ Why, James loved Harry as much as Lily only because he didn't had a choice he couldn't leave his protection on Harry.

She was heart broken, sure all this was an idea of Draco just to dump her. He was missing Pansy perhaps… But she had Ron, did she?

CHAPTER VIII

-HARRY RETURNS-

The following week, Hermione, Draco, Snape and the RAB, returned back to Hogwarts. Draco, who thought Pansy to be his true love, started giving her so much attention that the others felt they did not exist. Hermione, not to be out done, too, started to shower Ron with as much as attention and affection possible. Lavender had left with Parvati, in event of her parents' and husband Seamus's murder. Lavender and Parvati will now stay with Padma and her husband Dean Thomas.

So Ron, Neville and Pansy were without Lavender for a few days waiting for Hermione and Draco's arrival. But at that moment, Neville felt no change in his life and even with so many people he felt lonely. Halloween had passed, like all festivities without much celebration.

Then when November was coming to an end, Hedwig announced Harry's presence. Neville was exceptionally cheerful. To welcome him, on 30th November: the date of his arrival, a splendid dinner was organized. Hermione had a lot to tell Harry: mostly about how she had destroyed all Horcrux except Nagini.

Harry came late that night, using a portkey, with Ginny and Victor Krum. Harry told them that he met Krum at Albania where his fiancée- Ms. Jorkins lives. They all had dinner and after that, they started telling each others about what happened in the resent past, when Harry wasn't there. Harry on the other hand told them all about Albania and wondered the whereabouts of Hagrid.

Ron answered him saying that Hagrid was in France with Madame Maxime, he couldn't handle the shock of Dumbledore's death- the house elves' had told him.

As days passed, they all were curious about the end, after all Hocruxes had been destroyed. But Hermione thought that they should be more accomplished in magic. Victor and Ron agreed. ('How are you planning to kill You Know Who, with a knife?' Ron said.)

They all now slept in different rooms- which were once class rooms, instead of the Great Hall. Ron and Hermione, Draco and Pansy, Harry and Ginny, Snape and RAB, and Neville-Victor, slept together.

Time passed slowly and rather uneventfully in fact the most eventful at that moment was the discovery of a book on curses and defense with a Ravenclaw stamp. But it turned out to be rather useless.

Time passed – Christmas came and went and so did New Year. January went away too, and February came. They all had started to put on weight and felt the need to exercise, except perhaps Ron and Harry, who looked better now. Even Snape admitted the need to exercise, which made everyone smile, not daring to laugh openly at the former potion master.

A/n- **A/n – Next chapter **is about the difference between fake and real…

Now review time: did you like my work? How was it? Tell me by grading me:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!

Love Priyankita


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Dedicated to my cousin and of course, my reviewers. Also I must tell you I came third in my class.

Time passed slowly and rather uneventfully in fact the most eventful at that moment was the discovery of a book on curses and defense with a Ravenclaw stamp. But it turned out to be rather useless.

Time passed – Christmas came and went and so did New Year. January went away too, and February came. They all had started to put on weight and felt the need to exercise, except perhaps Ron and Harry, who looked better now. Even Snape admitted the need to exercise, which made everyone smile, not daring to laugh openly at the former potion master.

-CHAPTER IX-

**Fake and Real**

As February neared its end Harry felt stuck at Hogwarts. He wished to go out more from there than ever before. Neville who was not only bores but also lonely found it hard to sympathize with Harry, who had friends, lessons- rather books and a motive to distract him.

So when Harry said, 'I crave for an adventure.'

Neville said, as rudely as he could, which didn't really sound rude, 'Do you?'

Harry replied, 'yes.'

'Well you wish may come true,' said Snape and the matter was closed.

They kept on chatting about the adventure they could get and wondered how the others were. A short discussion about that and they moved on to the end and beyond trying to visualize- see in the mind's eye the post war scenario. And at last tired they retired to bed.

Harry was sleeping peacefully with Ginny in his arms, and then he woke up. Something woke him up. He put on his glasses, took out his wand, and then went on looking around:

'Oh, it's you Ginny,' he said, relived.

'Yes it's me,' she said in a voice not like hers.

'What's wrong 'Gin', any problem?'

'But it was you who craved for an adventure?' she said in a mocking voice.

Harry looked at Ginny and drew out his wand then looked at her. Her eyes, her soft brown eyes looked red to him- or were the really red.

'Voldemort,' he muttered, then he said loudly, 'Ginny fight him.'

At once Ginny's voice appeared, normal and scared, 'Harry its him- he's here, he here to kill-'

'You, Lord Voldemort will kill you,' she finished but Harry knew it was not her.

'No you won't,' Ginny fought, 'I won't let you.'

Harry wondered how Voldemort had possessed Ginny. In the past it was through his Diary and now by what- another Hocrux. If so, where was it? He looked around desperately as Ginny continued fighting Vodemort. He knew not, what to do desperately looking and destroying suspicious objects. Then he saw the book with the Ravenclaw stamp, could it be? That's it. It's got to be. Harry pointed his wand at the book and burnt it. And as it was burning he turned around to see Ginny who said, 'I'll be fine Harry.' With that she collapsed.

Harry quickly went to tell Ron and Hermione what had happened. He knocked the door and they let him in. After telling them he regretted as they did panic a lot more than him. They rushed quickly to her aid.

'She alive,' said Hermione, 'Just fainted, perhaps fatigue- after all fighting him is hard work.'

'But how can Voldemort do it?' asked Ron

'I think,' said Hermione it's because of that Diary_ thing_ that happened to her close proximity of a Houcrox affects her,' she said.

'Yes, but that means-' said Harry.

'We have been tricked,' Hermione completed for her.

'And we've got to find out.'

That morning Hermione slipped _Veritaserum _in Snape's and Black's tea. _Drink up, drink up_, she thought. They drank it and then the trio said, 'your game is up.'

'I know,' they both said, and then they looked surprised.

'You knew, master told you,' said Black, 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Why do you think I tell you I'm in a love-affaire with Petunia,' said Snape aggressively.

They all tried to stifle their laugh, wanting to interrogate Black.

'Who are you?' Harry asked.

'I think I told you my name: Regulus Alphrad Black. I am the most loyal and faithful to my master the Dark Lord. I faked my death to protect his most precious…'

'Well you won't need fake it any more,' said Harry, 'Arvada Kadavra.'

Black dropped dead and Snape seemed to be back in his senses. He took out the locket and the quill from the pocket and examined it.

Snape said, 'This is a fake quill, but the locket is real, and it has not been damaged what so ever, but _was_ bewitched to look cracked in the middle.'

He gave it to Harry whose wand did give this Horcrux a small crack as Harry performed the spell.

They discussed about Ginny, who was awake and chatting with Neville. Snape seem to agree with Hermione.

'Fresh air,' said Ron as they went to Hogsmade.

Today the trio was out to seek information about the world outside, and so the went to Hogshead, hoping to meet an Order member. And they met Tonks. Knowing Death eaters ways they asked her, Ginny's favorite nose.

'The answer is simple,' said Tonks, 'its snout-nose.'

Tonks told them about the news outside. Lupin had killed Pettigrew and Bill had killed Greyback. The minister of magic was murdered yesterday and so we have a new minister, Arthur Weasley. ('Dad,' said Ron happily.)

'That's the good news,' said Tonks, 'there's bad news, Percy and his wife Penelope were murdered with the Minister, his son Peter survived.'

Ron didn't know how to feel, he was sad but more surprised, Percy was married! Ron didn't trust himself to speak.

**A/n – Next chapter **is about the last chapter…

Now review time: did you like my work? How was it? Tell me by grading me:  
O - Outstanding  
E - Exceeds Expectation  
A - Acceptable  
P - Poor  
D - Dreadful  
T - Troll  
So go ahead review!

Love Priyankita


	10. epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Dedicated to the fairy odd parents, kid next door (knd) and of course, my reviewers. This is the last chapter … request for sequel by reviewing.

Recap- 'Fresh air,' said Ron as they went to Hogsmade.

Today the trio was out to seek information about the world outside, and so the went to Hogshead, hoping to meet an Order member. And they met Tonks. Knowing Death eaters ways they asked her, Ginny's favorite nose.

'The answer is simple,' said Tonks, 'its snout-nose.'

Tonks told them about the news outside. Lupin had killed Pettigrew and Bill had killed Greyback. The minister of magic was murdered yesterday and so we have a new minister, Arthur Weasley. ('Dad,' said Ron happily.)

'That's the good news,' said Tonks, 'there's bad news, Percy and his wife Penelope were murdered with the Minister, his son Peter survived.'

Ron didn't know how to feel, he was sad but more surprised, Percy was married! Ron didn't trust himself to speak.

**Epilogue**

21st July 1998

Harry was walking troubled outside the maternity ward, his face showed his tension.

'I'll be fine, healer Pie has handled so many cases, and I assure you of her skill,' said Hermione, 'as she had overseen the birth of my daughter Victoria.'

Hermione pointed at the baby on her lap with pale scanty hair and blue eyes.

'Yes,' said Ron who was holding a baby boy who looked like Lavender (he had her dark eyes and skin) apart from his Ron like red hair, Look My-nee was all fine with dear Victoria,' he gave a daughter a smile and continued, 'Pansy went on fine with Octavian. It was only Lavender who died during child birth, and that's cause-' Ron broke off.

Then he tried to smile again, 'Look, Ritchie's all fine.' He looked fondly at his son.

Harry hoped Ginny would be fine. Just then, the healer came out.

'Contracts, Mr. Potter you are now a father of three- a girl and two boys,' she said as she carried the babies in a stretcher.

They were like angles; the girl had red hair like Ginny and green eyes like Harry. Both the boys had dark hair one of them had Ginny's brown eyes and the other had hazel eyes ('As if someone has mixed you and Ginny's eye color,' said Hermione.) All of them were crying.

'I'll take them, they need to be washed,' said the healer, 'Why don't you visit Ginny?'

They went in and Ginny beamed at them.

'I don't belive it,' she said, 'You finished Voldemort before Easter. And then Ritchie was born in May and then in June Ron's daughter Victoria and Draco and Pansy's son Octavian is born and they are both premature and now …'

'And there are more to come,' said Harry, 'Fleur is expecting, and so is Tonks I mean Lupin- no Nymphadora.' They all laughed.

'Yes,' said Ron, 'And I've heard that Neville is seeking permission to grow their children through barleycorn.'

'So finally happy ending,' said Ginny.

Harry and Ron agreed, but Hermione thought the ending wasn't happy for her. She said nothing but wondered whether she'll be able to forget him. _No _was the clear answer. Then how this can be a happy ending, she asked herself. _It is not, _said a voice in her head_, but you can get him back… may be in near future._

**A/n – THE END**

That's it, you can request for **sequel**.

Now review time: did you like my work? How was it? Tell me by grading me:  
O for Outstanding  
E for Exceeds Expectation  
A for Acceptable  
P for Poor  
D for Dreadful  
T for Troll  
So go ahead review!


End file.
